Journey Journal
by Misty Legionnaire
Summary: Two mechs journeying towards the safety of their Prime with a metrotitan experience lows and highs as they rediscover who they are and the family they want to be with a wounded sparkling. Set in the universe of Diego Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is written as a companion story to a wonderful fanfic called Diego Diaries written by arctapus. I encourage everyone to read that story for the fun, humorous, heartfelt plot plus the frequent updates. Well worth the journey to read all the chapters to current date. It has brighten many of my days to see an update posted.

I've tried to avoid most spoilers but the timing of this story in that universe will have a few. I hope that readers will enjoy this mini story and then read the inspiration it was born from.

There are some sad parts in this story because of the background of the original characters, but also hope and happiness. I welcome comments so I continue to hone my writing.

* * *

Chitin gently cradled the wounded sparkling, rocking slowly from one pede to the other.

The latest coughing fit had eased, but the sparkling looked worse. He grasped Chitin's servo weakly, helm resting against Chitin's chassis. Chitin didn't know what his Ada called him, so he was just sparkling.

Stingray called him over the bond, :Devisplex has an announcement, Only One.:

Chitin strode from the berth room, feeling as ill as the sparkling he carried. The injured Metrotitan class Cybertronian they inhabited could be bringing them good news or terrible.

Stingray pulled them into his lap, his arms circling Chitin, :How is he?:

:Getting weaker. He's barely keeping the little energon I can coax him to drink down. It's breaking my spark,: Chitin pressed his navy face to Stringray's shoulder, closing his blue optics against the pain sweeping him, :It is like with Heltron.:

A slurred voice spoke, making Chitin look up, "Attention. We approach the space where our Prime's message originates. Please standby for entry."

"I have to go," Stingray kissed Chitin, "Ours is the only functioning ship."

Chitin whispered, "You have to come back. If you...I couldn't stay."

Stringray smirked, his black and orange markings sharp against the blue and deep green of Chitin's body, "I'm coming back. For this family."

He nuzzled Chitin, then brushed a kiss on the helm of the sparkling.

Letting Chitin up, Stingray walked out, his weapons stowed in subspace. Beside a picture of his bond holding their first sparkling. The one who'd died before the Diaspora.

Alarms rang out, making the sparkling in Chitin's arm tense and silent. It broke Chitin's spark the sparkling made no noise.

As if his Ada instilled silence as vital to survival.

Subbing his gun, Chitin prepared to fight. To defend the sparkling from danger. From the monsters who cut away most of his armor.

Through the bond, Chitin felt Stingray fighting, blasting enemies.

A snarl curled Chitin's face, his body tensing for the upcoming fight.

No mech would hurt his sparkling. They'd die trying.

:He's yours now, is he?: Stingray's amusement soothed Chitin.

:I...yes,: Chitin admitted, tears threatening his optics, :This doesn't mean he's a replacement.:

:Never. He'll be his own mech,: Stingray dispatched another enemy ship, :However, he's going to need a lot of care. Are you up for that, Only One?:

Chitin looked into the sparkling's tired and frightened optics, :With you, anytime.:

Surprise flared through Stingray, then a tamp down of the bond.

Chitin put his back to the wall, gun pointed at the door. He'd make the enemy work for every step.

Calm descended, shaking Chitin with it's suddenness.

:What happened?: Chitin demanded.

:You won't believe what just came through a space bridge,: Stingray flashed a grin through the bond, :Hundreds of seekers, two Supremes, twenty battle shuttles and another Metrotitan.:

:You aren't pulling my pede, are you?: Chitin frowned, trying to figure out if he was being pranked.

Devisplex's voice echoed, "Prime has sent reinforcements to support our entry. Medics and techs will be among you shortly."

Chitin blinked tears back, :Medics?:

:Yep, Only One. I heard Ratchet is on one of the Supremes. He'll come over with other medics. I'm sure he'll help our little sparkling.:

Subbing the gun, Chitin smiled, relief flowing through him, stealing his strength, :I hope we can get some decent energon for him. He needs to grow up strong.:

:If you see Ratchet before me, tell him I still owe him one. I'm going to be debriefing with the leadership so don't worry, Chit.:

Happy to hear the nickname, Chitin replied, :You tell them to wait on any brig time until I've had my say, Ray.:

Laughter chased through the bond as Chitin sat, waiting for a medic to come to him. His legs weren't steady enough to carry him to them, the emotional ups and downs taking their toll.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm giving several of the chapters together so you don't have to wait for this part of the story.

Would love your thoughts.

* * *

Stingray stood at attention in front of Blackjack, Atar of Ironhide, a high ranking member of the System of Exception.

"Seems you've had a colorful history, Stingray. Not one for taking orders," Blackjack smiled, leaning back in his chair, "Sit down and tell me why I shouldn't put you in the brig for all these offenses both before and during the Diaspora?"

Stringray snorted as he sat, "First off, my bond, Chitin, is first in line for brig assignments concerning me. He was the officer who chased me and finally brought me down, sir."

Blackjack looked over at Devcon, the famous bounty hunter, "Would you go find Chitin? I think the whole story will be fun to hear."

"He's waiting for Ratchet to see to our sparkling, sir," Stingray felt a moment of rage, "We found him with his dead Ada. After some monster tortured him."

Blackjack turned stern, "How so?"

"Stripped him of his armor except his helm and pedes. He's been sick on and off since we found him. Devisplex had some medical knowledge to help, but the damage is severe, sir."

"Devcon, find Chitin, get him to Ratchet. I'll want the report on the sparkling," Blackjack shook his helm, "What have we become that sparklings can be harmed that way?"

"If you want to brig me, sir," Stingray stated calmly, "I'll go peacefully, so long as my sparkling is okay."

"Let's start from the beginning, Stingray. Says you were part of the gangs in Kaon," Blackjack began the interrogation.

* * *

Chitin looked up into Devcon's face and blinked in surprise, only barely gotten his strength back to stand and move.

"I'm to escort you to Ratchet with your sparkling, Chitin," Devcon said softly as his optics lowered to the bundled sparkling.

The sparkling hunched, shy around the new mech, optics unblinking.

"Is everything alright?" Chitin felt shame and resignation from Stingray.

"Blackjack's orders so he has the whole picture."

"Blackjack? I heard he was in Praxus when it fell," Chitin shook his helm, "Of course he'd make it to Prime. He's just that strong."

Devcon stepped back, letting Chitin into the hallway, "Alor is at the colony. Been there a while now."

"Since Ratchet is here, Ironhide can't be too far away," Chitin walked with Devcon, the burdens of the past tumbling off his shoulders, "They're a family again."

"Did Dotter and Frequency make it?" Devcon asked after Chitin's genitors.

"We got on separate ships in the Diaspora. I'm not sure if they made it or not. I know they would want to speak with you again. They loved how you handled their case. Not many bounty hunters would have that way."

They turned into Devisplex's Medbay, weaving through to Ratchet's side.

Chitin watched in worry as a tiny youngling sat slumped against his genitor, optics flicking weakly.

"Youngling formula two," Ratchet gently began to smear medical paste into the wound on the youngling's shoulder.

A tech came back with a cup of energon as Ratchet welded on medical plating.

"Drink up. It's class A," Ratchet handed the cup to the youngling.

The genitor gaped, "Class...class A? We can't afford that."

"This is for you from the Prime. He wants you to get better, to be part of our colony," he helped the youngling take the first sip, "Finish that up and then you two can go get recharge. We'll be at the colony soon."

Thanks were given and graciously received.

Chitin grew nervous as Ratchet turned to him, "So you have a sparkling. May I see him?"

Chitin stepped to the berth and tried to put the sparkling down to unwrap him.

The sparkling clutched at his chassis, a soft whimper escaping.

"Why don't you sit down and let him lay in your lap, Chitin," Devcon offered, "He's probably scared from the alarms and excitement."

Chitin nodded mutely as he sat on the berth, slowly pulling the blanket away so Ratchet could see, while sending heat to where the sparkling lay against him.

Ratchet looked calm which gave Chitin hope.

"You came through the Pit, didn't you little one?" Ratchet picked up cords for a sparkling, "Will you let me see what else is going on?"

The sparkling drew back in fear and said his first word.

"Hur."

It crushed Chitin's spark to hear that. He meant hurt. Pain.

:Everything alright, Chit?:

:Ratchet is examining our sparkling,: Chitin replied, refusing to relay the first word of their sparkling.

"Alright, sparkling," Ratchet put away the cords, "We'll have to do it when you are more comfortable. Chitin, we'll have to schedule time with the protoform team to redesign his armor. Without the deeper scan, I'm hesitant to prescribe a specific formula for him as yet. I don't want to hamper his recovery."

"He'll recover though, right?"

Ratchet smiled, "When we land at Mars, keep him in your hold or in a sealed environment so he's protected. It's much colder on Mars than Cybertron so children are vulnerable. Yours more so without his armor. We'll wait until he's asleep to get a full picture of his status."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Chitin wiped tears away, "I'm glad you can help him. He hasn't eaten much."

"I know," Ratchet subbed something Chitin hadn't seen since the fall of Cybertron.

A rust stick.

"Share this with him. It's medical grade and will be easy on his tanks. Not as good as giving him energon right now, but should be enough to get him through."

Chitin took the candy, nodding, "It's better than nothing. Thank you, Ratchet."

"Have a bridge take you," Ratchet ordered, "No space exposure for the little one."

Wrapping his sparkling back up, Chitin walked away with Devcon.

* * *

Stingray paused again, sensing Chitin's distress, sending waves of love and reassurance over to his bond.

A short time later, Devcon walked in with Chitin and their sparkling.

:What's the matter, Chit?: he asked, optics on the bundle Chitin carried.

:Later, Ray,: Chitin looked at Blackjack, bowed his helm politely.

"Please sit down, Chitin. Ratchet would have my helm if you didn't start feeding your sparkling on my account," Blackjack turned to collect a datapad.

Stingray noted the rust stick in Chitin's servo.

Chitin sat, and then offered the rust stick to the sparkling.

The sparkling looked around nervously before spotting Stingray.

His servos lifted as if to reach out but then went limp.

Stingray reached over and held one of the tiny servos, seeing the sparkling relax a little.

"Go on," he cooed, "Eat up."

Chitin offered the rust stick again, this time the sparkling gumming the stick, optics darting around the room.

Stingray looked up into Chitin's optics, saw the tears he held back.

He leaned over and kissed him on the helm, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Whatever upset his bond, Stingray would find out and solve, one way or another.

Then the sparkling gave a tentative smile around the rust stick. Stringray's spark melted and he grinned back.

The sparkling managed to eat half the stick before falling into recharge.

Stingray stroked the tiny finials on his helm, wishing he had his full armor. His finials were made of first class materials, so he'd been a high caste sparkling. His Ada had been high caste, too.

It hadn't mattered when whoever came and killed his Ada, then flayed him.

Evil respected no caste.

It would be hard to match the sparkling's armor up. All the prior colonies Stingray had seen barely had enough to survive. The sparkling would have mismatched armor for the rest of his life. He may not bond if he looked so different. It may prevent him from transforming.

"Only One," Chitin glanced at Blackjack, then back to Stingray.

He blinked, bowed his helm in shame, "I'm sorry, General Blackjack."

"I understand the feeling," the grin in response eased Stingray's spark, "I have grandsparklings and great grandsparklings who distract me, too. My question was how long you've been helping Devisplex."

"We found him crashed on Devisiun, sir. When he crashed, his hotspot activated, but the gravity of the nearby stars split the sparks of the colonists into two. All the colonists are paired. They combine into one unit as a result. They stayed with Devisplex, but didn't have ships to get materials to help repair him since they could only go short distances. We came upon them a little over three vorns ago. We've gone out to get basic materials since then, helping process the more complex metals and components," Stingray leaned into Chitin, "Never thought my grandatar's tips and tricks would help me get here, but all of it got Devisplex to launch with the entire colony ahead of Decepticons entering the system. We acted as scouts, optics open for danger," he flinched at the memory of discovering the sparkling, "Been doing that for twelve decaorns since liftoff. That's how we came upon the ship where this sparkling is from. His Ada lay on the deck, dead maybe two orns. Almost missed him since his Ada covered him."

Chitin rubbed the sparkling nervously, "His Ada must have protected him one last time. Stingray had carried out the database, when I turned to leave with a tapestry. The sparkling cheeped."

Stingray swallowed, "Chitin told me to bring back a medkit, to hurry. When I saw the sparkling, I swear to Primus the sparkling would be joining the Matrix in breems. Chitin managed to pull him back, even with the armor and starvation, sir. We took him back to Devisplex and worked to keep him alive while alternating shifts. We've been doing that for four decaorns."

Ratchet sat down next to Chitin, looked over, "Can we make the attempt now, Chitin?"

Stingray frowned, but Chitin gently adjusted the sparkling.

Ratchet gently plugged into the sparkling, did medical scans, then unplugged.

"I'll have to order up a different formula for him. It should be here within a joor," Ratchet nodded to Blackjack then left.

"Chit?" Stingray felt his tanks turn over.

"He didn't want Ratchet to plug in. He said 'hur' to the idea."

Hurt.

His tanks dropped.

"It's okay, Ray. We had to wait until he went to recharge so Ratchet could get the full status. We'll have to meet with the protoform team to get his armor redesigned."

He blinked, "Protoform...team?"

Blackjack snorted, "You're in for a surprise. If you're a good citizen, you'll find life very good. If you fall back into your old ways."

Chitin grinned, "If he does, I'll beat his aft to within a flicker of the Matrix."

Stingray coughed, looking away from Blackjack's amused gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the Follows/favs: adelphe24 and Yoake no tenshi.

Enjoy a short chapter, everyone.

* * *

Chitin walked with Stingray towards their room on Devisplex, the future less uncertain. Blackjack had asked questions until a tech delivered energon for their sparkling. The sparkling sucked it down easily, looking much better than hoped for.

Stingray's arm warmed him as they entered their room.

"Is he alright beyond the armor and the specialized energon?" Stingray asked as they sat down.

"I don't know if there is more beyond that and his first word is 'hurt'. It broke my spark to hear him say that. I knew Ratchet would never do anything, but the sparkling looked at him like Megatron."

"We'll work with him and Ratchet," Stingray nuzzled Chitin, "Whatever comes, we'll stand together."

"I just wish this was the end. I want him to have a good future. A solid family. I don't want him to have another bad moment," Chitin stroked tiny finials with a smile, "I want him to bond and have sparklings of his own."

It reminded him of earlier where he feared his sparkling wouldn't bond or transform.

"We should name him," Stingray stated, "So we can officially adopt him."

"I...I don't want to jinx this."

"He isn't Heltron," the jagged pain in his spark softened his voice, "This sparkling survived two orns alone, armorless, defenseless. He made a noise to attract you," he kissed Chitin on the cheek, "He will live because we are faster, stronger and wiser. We may be the worst genitors when he hits his youngling phase. You are a police officer and I'm a former crook. Hard to rebel when we know all the tricks."

Chitin looked into his optics, smiled, "I was thinking I would have to put my pede down with the mechs that are going to come around. He's going to break sparks."

"You could do what my Atar did to the mechs dating me. He sharpened a blade nearly as tall as him. He swung it like it weighed a datapad instead of a ton," Stingray then whispered, "You do know this means we can't 'face for a while."

Chitin snorted, "You weren't stopped by the Crackdown, I don't see how a sparkling is going to."

"It was fun doing it in the back of the squad car," Stingray nibbled the underside of Chitin's chin, "Your commanding officer was oblivious to how hot you were running."

Chitin squirmed, "You were lucky I hadn't been assigned to someone more strict. They'd have found you out."

"That's half the fun," he moved over to Chitin's mouth, "Plus he didn't notice me stroking your leg."

Wail.

Stingray leapt into the air, startled by the sparkling.

Chitin laughed, shaking, "Caught. He should have been in charge of my unit."

Stingray scowled, "He has a criminal's sense of timing."

The sparkling cried, his fists waving.

Chitin stood and moved to the washroom, "What goes in, Only One."

"Ha ha," Stingray sat, muttering, "I'm upping my game."

He listened to Chitin emptying the sparkling's tanks, talking gently.

His own Atar, Boredown, would have loved sparkling-sitting for them. That was one of many things his Grandatar did for his Atar and Ada. That's how he'd learned those nifty tricks he'd used to get Devisplex back into space.

The memory of his Ada had faded over the vorns, except his laughter and name. Pointbreak. He'd supported the family until a mine collapsed on his team. No high caste mech cared his family had been torn apart. Boredown worked twice as hard to keep them afloat.

His sparkling wouldn't have that happen. His sparkling would be happy.

Then he had a lapful of sniffling sparkling.

"I'm on duty," Chitin smirked as Stingray gathered the sparkling up, cradling him, "You think you two can handle a few joors without any schemes?"

"Yes, officer, sir," Stingray smiled, "Go catch some bad mechs."

Watching Chitin's aft as it swung out of sight, he grinned.

Looking down at the sparkling, he whispered, "We have to pull off something, my sparkling."

"I heard that," Chitin's voice rolled back to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Another couple chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

Stingray rocked the sparkling, singing softly to encourage recharge.

The tiny servo clutched his, the sparkling humming with him.

"You are going to get better. You are going to make Boredown and Pointbreak proud," he tilted his helm, "Dotter and Frequency could be ahead of us. They may have a nice piece of floor for us two and a berth for you."

Humming paused and the sparkling yawned.

"Recharge can't be resisted. Might as well go with it," Stingray turned, then blinked.

Devcon smirked, "You seem settled now."

"Chitin wouldn't take me any other way. Would you like to sit down, Devcon?"

"Just dropping off this," he set down a container marked as specialized sparkling formula, "Ratchet wanted you set for a few orns since the critical mechs will get off first."

"This is one time being second place isn't so bad," Stingray smiled at the humming, nodding-off sparkling, "What a couple orns can bring."

"He's going to have a lot of friends once he's better."

Looking at Devcon, Stingray chuckled, "As long as he's happy, I won't worry. He's going to be better than us."

"He'll get schooling and if he wants university."

Stingray stared at Devcon, then in a quiet voice asked, "University?"

"My grandsparkling is taking classes. It's open to anyone to get an education. They even have classes for those who didn't have access to any formal education. You may want to consider what you want to learn, Stingray."

Devcon left, the door closing after him.

"School? University? What sort of colony are we going to?" Stingray looked down.

Into the sparkling's peacefully recharging face.

"You have no sense of adventure, my sparkling," Stingray kissed the tiny helm, "You didn't help me with planning at all. How are we supposed to keep Chitin on the run?"

* * *

Chitin rubbed his neck, glad the shift finally ended.

Two brawls broken up and a distressed pair of elders who'd forgotten where they were.

He looked forward to recharge, hopeful beside Stingray for a joor. Or until Stingray went on duty.

He entered their room, then felt his spark melt.

Stingray sprawled on the couch, the sparkling laying across his chassis, both recharging. It was a sweet picture that Chitin committed to his spark and processor.

The first of many he hoped.

Kneeling beside his bond, he tucked the cover around the sparkling.

"Rough shift?" Stingray asked gently.

"Long one. People unwinding now we are within range of Prime and a colony. How was he?"

"Fed him from the extra Ratchet sent us," he pointed to where a container sat, "then we both decided to wait up for you. He outlasted me."

Chitin smiled, "I wish I had a camera. He should have pictures like this to share with his own sparklings."

"Do you think he'll manage to have some of his own?" Stingray looked up at Chitin, "Is he able to bond after all he's gone through?"

Chitin smiled, "We bonded against all odds, Ray."

Stingray grinned, "That moment is second in my book."

"Second?" Chitin frowned.

"The first," Stingray gripped his servo, pulled him down, "was when you said you loved me, Chit. Nothing compares to that moment in all the vorns we've lived."

Chitin bent to kiss him, then hesitated, "He does have your timing, Ray."

Turning his helm, he looked into the sparkling's optics and slight smile.

The soft click the sparkling gave made Chitin kiss him instead.

"He's stealing my kisses," Stingray grumbled, "I may have to put him in school fast."

"School?" Chitin tilted his helm, "What do you mean?"

"Devcon said the colony has school and university education," Stingray shook his head, "I'll believe it when I see it, but."

"If true, our sparkling can be anything he wants to be. He can be a scientist, an artist, a doctor."

"Prime?"

Chitin smacked Stringray's shoulder, "Don't be blasphemous, Ray."

"You were the one to say anything, Chit," his grin spread wide, "And how is our sparkling supposed to take you abusing me?"

"You deserve it," Chitin turned his back, rose.

Only to spill into Stingray's lap, the sparkling safely on Stingray's shoulder.

"I can think of a few things I deserve, Chit," Stingray nuzzled Chitin's finial.

Chitin felt himself weaken so he turned to face his greatest adversary helm on, "What do you deserve, Ray?"

Stingray smiled lowering his voice, "A few joors with my bond in berth."

"A few holes with that plan, Ray," Chitin whispered.

"Oh?"

"The sparkling is staring at both of us and your duty assignment just popped on the screen."

Stingray resisted for a moment, then looked over at the screen.

"Frag," he swore.

Chitin took the sparkling, smirking, "Your timing is getting worst, Only One."

"A minor setback in schedule," Stingray let Chitin go, missing his bond already, "I'll be back before you know it."

"What will I ever do without you here?" Chitin felt better having bested Stingray.

It'd been a while since he'd taken him down a level, or two.

Stingray leaned down and whispered in his audial, "Think about this name."

The name he said made Chitin stare after him as he exited their room.

* * *

Stingray coordinated with the the defensive team Prime sent to Devisplex, rotating his pattern with them as he flew the ship.

He hoped Chitin considered his suggestion for the sparkling, so they could start their next phase.

Making a family.

Three Seekers formed up with him, patrolling around the slow moving Devisplex.

To see this much military response buoyed the hope rising in him.

To have a life with Chitin.

Pointbreak would have loved Chitin. They wouldn't meet on this side of the Matrix. It made him sad a moment before he tamped down on his emotions. He had a job to do.

To bring his bond and their sparkling to their new home safely.

Several joors went by slowly with no action.

Devisplex signaled his shift end.

He returned, landing his ship in the bay. He noted the mass of disabled ships, glad they weren't needed. They lucked out no one joined the Matrix so far, but it'd been a near thing so many times.

Primus granted them a boon. To survive to see their Prime. Be welcomed instead of driven off.

Stingray well used to being unwelcome didn't flinch, but each rejection had been hard on Chitin. He'd been hopeful before the Fall. All their rough or gentle edges scoured until only the hard bits remained.

Chitin rarely hoped, tempering it with the worst. He laughed in private. As if laughing where others could see him was a weakness.

Stingray started as a mech with no cares, no love, no hope. He just lived in the moment, having adventures and fun. Hurting others without processing the consequences, especially mid and high caste mechs and femmes. He'd lost the pit spawned attitude and the daring he'd used as shield over the vorns.

When you had family waiting for you, you didn't run into spaces even Primus feared.

Stingray exited to the bay floor, wanting to find his bond, his sparkling and just fall into recharge.

"I thought it was you," Stingray heard just before someone punched his faceplates.

He stumbled back, optics finding his enemy.

The mech standing in front of him sent him back to the streets and his criminal past.

"Strikeout," Stingray rubbed the aching spot, wiping energon away, "Been a long time."

The black and grey bot glared for a long moment, "You left me for a police officer."

Sighing, Stingray rubbed the back of his helm, "I left you for the love of my spark."

Strikeout snorted, his red optics angry, "Then what was I? A pastime?"

"You saved me from dying before I could make a family my Atar and Ada would be proud of, Strikeout," Stingray didn't want to tell this mech what really sent him scurrying away.

Right into the sights of his bond.

Strikeout sold out the gang for the high castes, made them mercenaries to the very ones that doomed their homeworld. Sold their dignity for his greed and desire to be more than low caste. It disillusioned Stingray and forced him into running. He'd knocked down Chitin, then found himself arrested and on his way to jail.

It'd been the first time Stingray hadn't been able to charm himself out of cuffs. The novelty of it made his orn. Made him forget briefly his friend betrayed them all.

Without the betrayal of the mech in front of him, he'd be the same reckless youngling rather than bonded to the best mech he knew. One that challenged him to be better than his caste, better than he'd expected himself to be. Made him an Ada to their first sparkling.

"I was good enough for Boredown. Why did you choose that mid caste scum?"

Rage built in him that somemech, no this mech, would smear his bond. To make his Only One a mech his Atar wouldn't want in the family.

His servos balled and his voice came out in a dangerous whisper, "Don't call him scum. You have no room to talk, Strikeout."

"You loved me and then went after that aft like a turbofox in breeding season. What am I to think, Stingray? He's the one who oppressed us and you went to his berth."

:Ray?:

The calm and love from Chitin cooled the anger, helping him to manage it.

Stingray relaxed his servos, looked at Strikeout with disappointment, "I rather be his turbofox, than be your mech, Strikeout."

Strikeout gaped as Stingray walked by him.

The past meant nothing to him unless it related to his Chitin.

However, the jab about Boredown not liking Chitin dug under his armor. They had no chance to meet before Boredown joined his bond at the Matrix during the Clampdown.


	5. Chapter 5

Chitin woke from recharge to Stingray's anger, sending a question to his bond.

He sensed Stingray moving back to their room, so he waited to ask for details.

The sparkling lay curled up in his little box, clutching his blanket in recharge.

Tucking the blanket better around him, Chitin smiled at the name Stingray wanted to give him. Dotbreak, a mixture of Dotter and Pointbreak, their Adas' designations.

A piece of them would continue.

Chitin loved it the more he considered the name.

Stingray walked into their room, foul energy clinging to him.

"Please give me a decibreem," he said before disappearing into the washroom.

When he returned the foulness had mostly vanished, but Chitin sensed some lingered.

"Is everything okay, Only One?"

Stingray stared at the screen, then spoke softly, "The leader of my former gang stood in the bay when I returned."

Chitin recalled Strikeout from the few times they tried to arrest him and he slipped away, "So he made it to the colony?"

"He's...angry I left. I," Stingray halted sighed, "I thought I loved him, but he betrayed us, all of us. The night I first ran into you, literally, I heard him selling our gang to the high castes to cause trouble."

Chitin listened as he described the shock, fear and hurt.

He leaned against his bond, giving him support for an obviously bitter time.

"I can't hate him now," Stingray turned his helm, "If he hadn't done that, I wouldn't have run. I wouldn't have been arrested by you, not fallen in love with you. Had the joy of bonding. Bearing and loving our first sparkling. I wouldn't have known the pain of losing our Heltron, had you to support me through the dark times. I wouldn't have been by your side through the evacuation, to helping Devisplex. To finding our sparkling." He looked at the sparkling laying in recharge, "I wouldn't be so full of love, I turned aside from punching Strikeout like he deserves."

Chitin blinked back tears, weaving his servo with Stingray's, "I wouldn't have lasted that first orn after Heltron without you, Ray. You made me keep moving, looking to a brighter future, even as you hurt. Every alien we met rejected us, but you just smirked and said 'Their loss' with that way you do. You saved me, Only One."

They kissed, holding the sweet moment as long as they could.

"You are the best of me, Chit," Stingray whispered when they broke apart, "Never forget that."

"Not even when we join the Matrix," Chitin laid his helm on Stingray's shoulder, "We made it this far together. We'll be together in this colony and make it the most wonderful place for our sparkling, Dotbreak."

Stringray whispered, "You like it?"

"Of course. It's our sparkling's name."

They sat, holding each other until Chitin went back on shift. When he did, they both felt better.

* * *

Chitin wrote up the report, submitted it to the database, stretching his back.

They were an orn out from the colony. It quieted everything. The live feed from the colony helped.

They showed Cybertronian football at the colony. On game day, off-duty mechs and the few femmes watched monitors throughout Devisplex eagerly.

Chitin checked and smiled at the time. He was off, finally.

He stood, setting his desk to rights before he left.

He stepped out, looking forward to spending time with Dotbreak and Stingray.

"Hey."

Chitin turned to face Strikeout, wondered if he was about to fight the older mech with words or actions.

"You Stingray's bond?"

"Yes," Chitin stated simply.

The black and grey bot before him glared with red optics, "You stole him from me."

"No, I didn't," Chitin lifted his helm.

"You seduced him," the mech seemed to grow in size, but Chitin wasn't the youngling of the officers anymore.

"To be accurate, he seduced me," Chitin's faceplates adjusted to a stern visage, "Are you here to accuse me, or here to get a cell for the orn?"

Strikeout snarled, "You are second best."

"To our sparkling, of course," Chitin smiled.

"Strikeout, please do not cause further discord," Devisplex's voice echoed through the hallway, "The colonists and refugees we've taken on our journey do not need your negativity."

Strikeout sneered, then strode away.

Chitin could see why Stingray loved the mech once. He exuded sexual energy, even when mad.

Yet, Chitin could see the monster behind the optics. Before Stingray, he wouldn't have seen it. Being associated with a criminal helped him see that which he'd dismissed.

"Thank you Devisplex."

"You have taken much upon yourself, Officer Chitin. You help keep those inside calm during this trying period. That one hasn't since he arrived."

"We also brought painful reminders of what others have suffered," he replied.

"You are adopting the one no mech would. That strength deserves respect," Devisplex countered.

"I just want a quiet life with my bond and sparkling," he suspected Strikeout wouldn't allow that.

"We all want a peaceful life. Prime will ensure it lasts. Go get recharge, Officer Chitin," Devisplex sounded like he smiled.

Chitin bowed his helm respectfully, before returning to his room, and his family.

* * *

Stingray looked in the clear box a tech delivered for carrying their sparkling.

His sparkling clutched Stingray as he also tried to see the new thing in his environment.

Stingray sat down in front of the box, then set his sparkling next to it, but held him with his servos.

"Click?" his sparkling pointed at the box.

"It's to help us carry you and you stay warm and safe before we get you new armor," Stingray explained.

"Click?" his sparkling pointed again.

Stingray took away his servos, "Why don't you touch it?"

His sparkling looked at him, then the box, the couch, the screen, the box, then him again.

Chitin walked in, distracting Dotbreak.

"Beep!" Dotbreak reached out for Chitin.

Chitin picked him up, then kissed him, "Been having fun, Dotbreak?"

Stingray smiled at the hug and sigh Dotbreak gave, his optics glowing his pleasure.

"Seems we know who he likes best," Stingray grinned, "He's going to be a law and order mech."

Chitin scowled, "You want our sparkling to break laws, Only One?"

"I prefer freelance moral base," Stingray grinned.

"Dotbreak," Chitin smiled at their sparkling, "Don't listen to your Ada. He'll lead you down the wrong road and you won't have someone like me to redirect you."

Stingray chuckled, "I don't know. He may need my road to get the mech or femme of his dreams."

"So what is with the clear box? Did they require you to put your effects in it?" Chitin knelt, poking the box with an angry expression.

It warmed Stingray his bond defended him, "No. It's so we can carry Dotbreak off Devisplex and keep him calm and warm. They designed it for an organic species that the Prime made an alliance with."

"Oh," Chitin sat down next to the box, peering inside, poking the box.

Dotbreak fussed until Chitin sat him in front of the box.

Then he cutely mirrored Chitin's actions.

Stingray wanted a camera as he watched them investigate the box.

Then their sparkling surprised him.

He got to his pedes, gripping the box to stay upright.

"Ray?" Chitin looked over.

"He's taking after me for sure."

"Chirp?"

They both turned back to Dotbreak.

He pointed at the box.

Chitin gently picked him up then set him in the box.

He giggled.

The first time he'd done it.

"Well Chit. He's definitely my sparkling."

"That is my giggle," Chitin snorted at him, "Besides, I'm the one who found the adoption paperwork the colony is using and filled it out to the point it only needs our glyphs."

Stingray laughed, "Of course, my overworked bond. Just tell me where to sign so our sparkling stays with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Stingray and Chitin sat with their sparkling as Devisplex descended to the colony the next orn.

Their sparkling leaned against Stingray as he slid towards recharge.

He'd played with the clear box every moment he was awake unless he sat between them.

He hummed, nodding to himself.

Chitin sang gently, trying to match it to their sparkling's humming.

Stingray joined in, his voice weaving with his family's. If anyone asked him if he'd be here before the Diaspora, he'd punched them offline.

Now, it was the greatest gift he'd received from Primus.

The room shimmied as they entered the atmosphere. Devisplex had to be exhausted to let even this little vibration course through his structure.

Dotbreak looked up in alarm, but Stingray kept singing, Chitin smiling as he bent to whisper the words.

"Click? Click?" Dotbreak asked, clutching Chitin's leg, huddling against him in fear.

"It's alright, sparkling," Chitin rubbed his pede, "We are going to a colony."

No consolation removed the frightened look in his optics as he went quiet, gripping Chitin tightly.

Then a rough shake ran through Devisplex, followed by no movement.

"We have landed. Critical cases will be let off first. I will inform individuals or families for their turn. Please stay in your rooms until called to aid debark speed," Devisplex's voice startled Dotbreak, making him cry.

Chitin picked him up and began swaying, singing happily.

"He is going to be so spoiled once we are in the colony," Stingray joined Chitin, wrapping his arms around his bond and moving with him, "Even without our Atars or Adas around."

"As soon as he has armor, I'm going to visit all those sparkling stores and get him set for clothing. He will never be cold as long as I have a say in the matter."

"I'm glad they solved all the sparkling care before we arrived. Good thing you caught that infant packet and read it," Stingray hummed softly to his sniffling sparkling.

"Devisplex said some mech wanted me to have it."

Stingray looked at Chitin, "Some mech?"

"Some mech at the colony," Chitin rolled his optics, "I wasn't sparked yesterorn, Ray. It wasn't Strikeout. He wants you back, not take care of Dotbreak. Besides, Devisplex wouldn't pass on information from him."

"Why wouldn't he? Strikeout is part of Prime's colony already," Chitin could see Stingray processors doing overtime.

Devisplex spoke softly, "You helped me to protect and transport my colonists. You did it out of the kindness in your spark. I repay that kindness for you and your sparkling."

"There is no debt, Devisplex," Stingray's sparkfelt reply made Chitin look up with love in his optics, "We saved each other. Without you, we wouldn't have made it to Prime. Without us, you wouldn't have made it off planet. We are even in all debts."

"I've decided to stay on Mars. As part of that, I requested your family to remain, Stingray, Officer Chitin as part of my residents."

"You didn't have to, Devisplex," Chitin squirmed with embarrassment and humbleness, "We did the right thing. That is reward enough."

"I know. You have been my most steadfast friends and allies."

"Thank you, Devisplex," Chitin smiled down at Dotbreak, "I'm glad we'll have a home once everything is settled."

"You let us know if you need us, Devisplex," Stingray stated, "We'll be there for you."

"Please keep care of your sparkling and I will be happy. I look forward to him being one of many who will play in my park."

Chitin smiled up at his bond, "Once our sparkling and you are well, we will do that."

* * *

Stingray waited with Chitin as Devisplex slowly emptied out his colonists and refugees. On the screen they watched a live feed of progress outside.

Lines of mechs with the occasional femme escorted each refugee through processing, then around the colony.

The aerial views astounded. Cybertronian towers, malls, a whole Metrotitan area and best of all, the Temple of Simfur. It had to be a replica, but it promised this colony had religion at its foundation.

Dotbreak played in the box, chirping and clicking to himself.

Chitin smiled, "When we are settled, I want to go to the Temple and give our thanks."

"Absolutely. This colony must be blessed to have towers and malls instead of dirt and stone," Stingray chuckled, "I can see Dotter or Frequency being here already."

"You think they are?"

"Who else would send you the sparkling information? They're out there waiting for us to offload."

The happiness from Chitin lightened Stingray's heavy spark. His Ada and Atar hadn't made it. Would never see this colony.

Never see Dotbreak.

"Boredown and Pointbreak would have loved this. I wish they were out there waiting, too."

Stingray kissed his bond's helm, "Wherever the Matrix is, they are there, watching over us all."

Devisplex interrupted, "Stingray and Officer Chitin. It's time for your family."

"Thank you, Devisplex," Chitin stood gathering the bag of his personal items, then Dotbreak's boxbed.

Stingray cooed to Dotbreak, tucking his blanket in with him before closing the box.

"Cheep?" Dotbreak looked up in surprise, the box transmitting his voice to them.

"Be a good sparkling," Chitin leaned down, "We are going to see the colony."

"Chirp?"

Stingray picked up the box, "Up we go, just like we did a few joors ago."

He did a little bounce that made Chitin tense, but sent the sparkling into a fit of giggles.

Another bounce made Dotbreak chitter happily.

"That's my sparkling," Stingray walked out of the room, his bag of personal items slung from his shoulder.

Chitin followed, "You taught him that the box is something fun yesterorn?"

"While you were washing up. I figured if we made it a game, he'd take the outside better," Stingray smirked, "He definitely takes after me."

Chitin snorted, "Of course. Amused by jumping. Very similar."

They chatted all the way out of Devisplex, moving with the flow of mechs towards the colony.

As they drew closer to Optimus Prime, they quieted.

Their leader stood regally, greeting each mech that came before him, listening aptly.

When it was their turn, they walked awkwardly to stand before the embodiment of their deity, Primus.

"Chitin, Stingray," Optimus greeted gently, "Devisplex spoke of your efforts to help him including giving back his voice."

Chitin bowed his helm, "He is very kind. We did the best we could, Optimus Prime."

"I hope that you enjoy this colony, all three of you," Optimus replied gently, "Take three orns and explore, decide what you wish to do. Become a student, learn a trade you dreamed of, volunteer. The possibilities are endless before you."

"The System of Exception?" Stingray looked up at the Autobot, hopeful the horrid system wasn't part of this place.

"Banned. There is no caste here. We are all Cybertronians," he smiled, "as Primus intended."

"Good," Stingray grunted from Chitin's jab to his side.

Optimus turned his helm to the side, "Your family is waiting to take you in servo."

Stingray looked the way Optimus did and felt like he'd been sent to the Matrix.

Chitin's servo on his arm steadied him, "Ada, Atar?"

Dotter and Frequency walked alongside Boredown and another mech. One that pulled old memories out of the past.

Pointbreak.

"Ada?" Stingray held back the sob, but not the tears.

"Pointbreak?" Chitin asked, optics wide.

Pointbreak took the box with a quiet Dotbreak, smiling down at the sparkling, "Hello, my grandsparkling."

Dotbreak stared at the stranger with Stingray's face but red coloring, then shyly chirped.

"He's adorable," Boredown cooed, "Who's a handsome sparkling?"

Stingray did something he'd never done before.

He fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chitin barely caught his bond before he collapsed.

"Only One? Stingray? Ray?"

Dotter chuckled, "I win the bet."

"Ada!" Chitin scowled, "No betting."

Frequency shook his helm, then easily picked up Stingray, "Got yourself a mech with weak processors."

"He...he thought both his genitors dead, Atar," Chitin staring at the two doting mechs, "I'm surprised, too."

"We have them, Optimus Prime," Frequency smiled, "We appreciate your time."

"Small steps," Optimus nodded as Dotter gathered them all together and moved them toward the city.

"How did you survive the mine collapse?" Chitin asked, "Stingray said you'd left for the Matrix then."

"That is my fault," Boredown sighed, "The mine collapse occurred, but they were dug out. However, one of Pointbreak's team made statements against the System of Exception and the entire team was imprisoned, Pointbreak included. I knew he lived, but it grew distant. I had to raise Stingray on my own."

Chitin looked at Pointbreak, horror sweeping him at where he'd been sent, "I'm sorry you suffered that way."

"You wouldn't have bonded with Stingray if I'd been there. I would have kept him too much on Primus' path. I wouldn't have this adorable sparkling either," Pointbreak reached over pulled Chitin into a hug, "Though I wish I could have been there for you both."

"You are here now," Chitin hugged Pointbreak back, "Dotbreak is going to need a lot of care."

"Dotbreak?" Boredown frowned.

Pointbreak snorted, "Our grandsparkling. Didn't you read the feed?" He turned to Chitin, "I saw my sparkling's name next to yours and alerted my bond. We sought out your Ada and Atar so we all waited for your arrival. I saw you had an unnamed sparkling in your care so I made sure you got the infant information. It's winter here and not good for younglings or younger."

Dotter laughed, "We have blankets and extra soft jackets Dotbreak can wear once his armor is replaced."

"You knew about that already?" Chitin blinked at his Ada.

"We updated the family list, then Ratchet came to us to give us a helms up," Dotter kissed Chitin's cheek, "He let us know the special accommodations including extra clothing for Dotbreak. We also have a spare box if we have to wait a long time so we can take him around."

"Ada?"

Chitin looked into Dotbreak's optics, "Dotbreak?"

"Ada? Ada!"

"I'm Atar," Chitin looked at Stingray, nodded to the limp form, "He's Ada."

"Stingray is Ada?" Pointbreak asked.

"He...do you know about Heltron?" Chitin held back tears.

"No."

Chitin haltingly explained about their first sparkling. How he'd been killed before they could get off Cybertron.

Dotter hugged him, "I'm so sorry for not being there, my sparkling. We would have fought for Heltron."

Chitin held back the sob, "I'm sorry, Ada. I left you behind. I ran with Stingray."

Frequency snorted, "You survived. You got out, protected your bond and made it here, just like us. That takes strength to stand without family."

"Ada?" Dotbreak plaintively asked.

Chitin tapped his chassis, "Atar."

"Ata?"

"Close enough," Chitin smiled.

Dotbreak giggled in return.

"We'll protect this one, together," Pointbreak hugged Chitin, Boredown nodding.

The love of both families eased the pain of Heltron's loss so many vorns ago.

* * *

Stingray woke slowly, his helm twirling.

"Energon tea with supplements as Ratchet prescribed," a voice from his past brought him fully online.

He sat up, looked at his Ada handing a tea cup over to Chitin.

"Thank you," Chitin smiled as Dotbreak sat beside him, hugging a plush toy that looked like Optimus Prime.

"Chit?" Stingray asked, confused.

"Your Ada has been telling me all about the schools and malls, Ray. They have a grocery where we can get anything we want, even high caste food."

Stingray stared at the ghost from his past, "Ada? I thought you left for the Matrix. How are you here?"

"We got dug out since we were next to a lode they needed. One of the crew ranted about the System of Exception which got all of us locked in prison," Pointbreak shook his helm, "Missed out on your entire life, sparkling. But I survived. Prime broke into the prison and freed me. Boredown was already here, waiting for us to find him."

Chitin turned to his parents, "How long have you been here?"

"Arrived ten decaorns ago, same migration, different ships. I had a couple easily patched holes. Dotter had an infected leg and was first down as medical emergency," Frequency offered, "They had to take his entire leg and part of his hip."

Stingray looked at Dotter, "Are you alright?"

"They have a fine surgical staff and replacement program. I was in surgery a joor for both removal and replacement. I'll need to take supplements for another six decaorns and go in for adjustments periodically," Dotter replied, "Would you like some tea, Stingray?"

"Yes," Stingray looked around at all the grandgenitors to Dotbreak and felt tears rising to his optics.

"Ada?"

Stingray turned and looked at Dotbreak, "Dotbreak?"

"Ada? Ada! Ada, Ada, Ada."

Tears flowed, "Yes I am, sparkling."

Chitin picked up Dotbreak and handed him to Stingray, "He started up shortly after you fainted."

He scowled at his bond, "I did not faint, Only One."

Fainting was embarrassing. He'd been overwhelmed.

"I thought you both were gone to the Matrix," Stingray settled Dotbreak on his lap, "In the final orns we tried to find you, Atar, but everything fell apart around us. If I'd known Ada hadn't been at the Matrix I would have found him."

"Gotten yourself killed in the process," Pointbreak shook his helm, "No, it had to be this way. You had yourselves an adventure. Saving a Metrotitan is no small feat. Tell us about Devisplex."

So Stingray told them, Chitin leaning against his shoulder, his sparkling patting his chassis.

* * *

Chitin led the way to their new home. A home.

Not a space on a floor, not a bed in a barracks. Their home until Devisplex was repaired and settled.

He unlocked the door, opened it so Stingray, carrying their sparkling in his box, could enter first.

Chitin watched his expression as Stingray froze, staring at the first room.

"Chit?" Stingray looked at him, "Did you...use your wiles to get this?"

Chitin snorted, "No. This is standard fare."

Stingray stepped in, looked around suspiciously then stepped back out, "This looks like a high caste apartment."

"They all are high caste apartments. Everyone has one. Didn't you notice Dotter and Frequency's apartment is the same?" Chitin stepped in, walked to the shelf where he set up the couple family heirlooms he'd saved, "See. This is our apartment in the meantime. To start our family right."

"This is ours?" Stingray walked to the windows, "We got a good view."

Chitin smiled, "I know. The couple who had this before us moved into a bigger apartment as they have two younglings with a sparkling on the way. This is where we'll live until Devisplex is ready."

"This is...more than I hoped for Chit. I stole from the high castes and saw splendor like this but never to have."

Chitin walked up to his bond and hugged him from behind, "All of us get this. We have the option to be who we want to be, not who we were born as. Boredown is a librarian and helps younglings with their reports. Pointbreak is running a construction crew that is working on that tower over there," Chitin pointed to one barely framed out in the distance, "Dotter is studying to be a teacher, Frequency is a lawyer on the night shift. None of this would have happened under the System of Exception."

"What are we to do?" Stingray asked, "My skills aren't good for a blessed place like this."

Chitin remembered a conversation back in the beginning of their relationship, "Perhaps a fashion designer?"

Stingray turned in Chitin's arms, Dotbreak's box between them, "You really think I could be one?"

"They have a full university. You could study anything, including fashion from both our people and our allies on Earth. Rampage is a chef here. He makes wonderful dishes of both Cybertronian and Human flavors. Why couldn't you make such a leap?"

Stingray frowned, "I don't...Only One, I."

Chitin sent love through their bond, "Whatever is before for us, we'll make it, Ray. We have all four of our genitors to back us up. We have a family, one not restricted by caste. I'm going to go back to school, too, Ray. I never got to go to university so I want to learn what I missed. I want to pursue my dreams. Will you join me?"

Stingray leaned his forehelm against Chitin's, "When did you become such a tempter, Chit?"

"When you bonded with me, Only One."

They kissed, right before Dotbreak started chanting, "Ata! Ada!"

"Let's get to recharge and start tomorrow with exploring? Frequency said he'd be happy to takes us around. He got permission to take a few days and help us adjust."

Chitin felt relief as Stingray nodded, his optics shining happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Stingray woke to Chitin talking to a gabbing Dotbreak.

"Your Ada is still recharging. Let's get you emptied and clean before he get's up," Chitin said over the constant "Ata! Ada! Ata, click, click."

Stingray looked out the window, watching the rising sun with wonder.

They'd reached the promised land. Where all of Primus' children stood equal.

His past didn't hinder him nor come back to bite him. He could be anything.

Like a fashion designer. Trust Chitin to recall a tiny dream expressed before they'd sparked Heltron.

He wanted to get something to sketch with. Start getting down ideas. He could begin down the path.

"So are you getting up, Ray?"

He turned, smiled up at his family, "Enjoying the view."

"Good. Frequency wants us to go to the grocery store first. Our supplements won't prevent us from eating some good meals as long as we are careful with the formulas. The protoform team asked us to come by in a joor so they can take measurements of Dotbreak."

Stingray sat up, pulled Chitin close in a hug, "Sounds like you've planned our day already, Chit."

"Strike while the steel is hot, Ray. I want to see this wonderful paradise. Visit the Temple, too."

"Sounds like I shouldn't linger," Stingray stood, sweeping both Chitin and Dotbreak into his arms.

"Ray!" Chitin squealed before Stingray kissed him.

"Ada!"

Stingray broke the kiss with Chitin to give one to Dotbreak's helm, "Love to go around, sparkling."

"You scoundrel," Chitin looped an arm around his shoulder, "We can't spend today inside. Frequency is coming over."

Stingray nodded, smiling, "Then we better be ready. I don't want to face a sword for this first orn."

"He preferred a glare, Ray. Swords weren't common in my neighborhood."

Within a breem they were ready, Dotbreak chirping and saying the two words he knew as he bounced in his box, optics happy.

A knock at the door brought both Frequency and Boredown in with hugs and laughs.

They wandered out, exploring the cities of Mars, a family reconnecting after ages apart and for one, a new connection.

The abundance of the grocery store amazed both Chitin and Stingray. Frequency took them through their first shopping experience, stopping to explain it was alright to put items into the cart. Even those that were obviously high caste food. Boredown added to their cart, saying it was good food, many made to mimic Human foods including taste.

Then at check out, they ordered up delivery to their home so they didn't need to carry it.

Chitin walked dazedly next to Frequency, "This is very different."

Frequency nodded, "I had the same reaction when I came through. Some who come here hoard energon or can't seem to put one item in a cart. Every time we have a wave of refugees, extra mechs volunteer to help the new arrivals though their first shopping experience. Same with the stores. Let's go to the furniture store next. Dotbreak needs a crib and a dresser. You'll want to get some shelves for yourselves."

By the time Chitin and Stingray returned to their home, their optics twirled and they both sat on the couch exhausted. Dotbreak bounced on Frequency's knee as Boredown directed where all their deliveries went.

Chitin stood and thanked the mechs for helping, getting smiles in return.

"Since we've taken you around for shopping, the visit to the protoform team and the Temple, tomorrow we'll go to the university. I recommend you both go there first to get up to speed," Frequency grinned, "Then you can also go get assessments for work."

Boredown harrumphed, "They should get an assessment at the school for Dotbreak. Can't start education early enough."

Chitin shook his helm, "I'm not sure my processor can keep all this straight."

Stingray smiled, "Is this reality? I'm not sure anymore. I think I'm at the Matrix."

Boredown snorted, slapped Stingray's helm, "Did that hurt?"

Rubbing his abused helm, Stingray nodded, "Yes, Atar."

"Not at the Matrix then. Recharge and we'll go at it tomorrow," Boredown strode out the door.

Frequency kissed Dotbreak's, then Chitin's helms, "Be good, my sparklings."

"We will, Atar," Chitin stood, hugging him.

Stingray joined them, "Thank you, Frequency. You and Boredown are a great help to us."

"This is your first orn in your new home, Stingray. Enjoy it. Though we do understand if you need to rest. This has been an exhausting day for us as well," Frequency hugged Stingray, "You should think on the dreams you longed for as a youngling before our world trampled them."

"Chitin reminded me that I wanted to be a fashion designer. I think I'll look into an apprenticeship."

Frequency pointed to the monitor on the wall, "Check the listings. If you don't find anything, let us know tomorrow. We'll help you with your dream, both familial and work. I'm off for my own recharge," he exited, closing the door behind him.

"Atar is going to know more than we do by tomorrow about your options, Ray," Chitin walked to the monitor and brought up the artist section, "I'm seeing no fashion designers, but you could start with one of the guilds."

Stingray laughed, picking up Chitin and whirling them both around, "I don't mind anything as long as you and Dotbreak are happy. You could be a Daywatch or Nightwatch mech. If I can't be a fashion designer, I can help some other way. I'm flexible, my bond."

"Ata! Ada!" Dotbreak sniffled.

They both picked him up and cuddled him, "Shhh, sparkling."

He hugged them both, his helm on Stingray's chassis.

"We are ready for recharge," Chitin kissed Stingray, "He has a crib now."

They walked together to the sparkling's room, then set him in the crib.

Dotbreak chirped patting the sides of the crib, yawning as his helm nodded.

"Go to sleep," Chitin made him lay down, tucking blankets around Dotbreak, adding his dolly of Optimus Prime next to him.

Dotbreak sighed, then fell into recharge.

They watched him until they couldn't fight recharge anymore, then they went to their berths.

* * *

Chitin woke early, taking his time to wash in the private washroom to face a day of assessments.

A clean armor shone better than dirty ones as Frequency taught him in his early orns.

Picking up the armor cleanser he washed away his travels and pains, leaving his hope.

He wanted to laugh, feeling the bubbling tickle working its way up to his vocalizer, but he resisted uttering it. Habits died last.

Once rinsed, he took up armor wax. It had been vorns since he'd gotten a good buff. Working slowly from his pedes up his legs, he considered the wealth of luxuries at the colony. Food aplenty, housing for everyone, jobs you wanted to work. A miracle in vorns of misery and death.

He buffed, glad the scratches quickly minimized or vanished from sight. Not a perfect finish but significantly better. He'd find out if they had detailers available to bring his armor back to pristine.

Chitin set everything back in place before exiting the washroom.

Stingray sprawled on the berth, deep in recharge still.

Chitin passed him on his way to Dotbreak's room.

Dotbreak chirped at him, raising his servos to be held.

Easing the sparkling out of his crib, Chitin cuddled his son, humming gently.

Dotbreak grinned, "Ata, Ada?"

"What about Stingray?"

"Ata, cheep, beep, chirp," Dotbreak started conversing as Chitin walked to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well, Dotbreak?" Chitin asked.

Little fists waved as he continued his tale with happy noises.

By the time Chitin and Dotbreak filled up on energon, Stingray ambled out of the berth room, yawning.

Chitin watched his bond drowsily get a cup of energon, sprinkling supplements.

He sipped the energon, turning to them.

"This sight I could get use to, Chit," Stingray grinned around his cup.

"We have more to savor, Ray," Chitin took the empty cup from Dotbreak, offered the Optimus Prime dolly.

Dotbreak began gnawing on the dolly happily, making Chitin wince. He'd have asked for a different one for Dotbreak so not to insult Optimus Prime, but his Ada and Atar had laughed at Dotbreak's efforts, delighted he'd taken to the dolly so fast.

Stingray crouched, "You keep going on Dotbreak. Don't mind Chit's propriety in regards to your dolly."

Chitin huffed, "He's chewing on an image of Primus' representative in our realm. He'd be more blasphemous if he chewed on an image of Primus."

"We'll go to the temple and ask them about it," Stingray tapped his chin, "This could be a grey area the priests can resolve."

Pushing on Stingray's shoulder, Chitin scowled, "You better be on your best behavior, Stingray."

"Or what?" Stingray challenged with a grin.

"You get to recharge on the couch for three decaorns," Chitin threatened, before picking up Dotbreak and carried him to the box.

"Ata?" Dotbreak raised his dolly.

"What Dotbreak?" Chitin looked at his sparkling curiously.

"Ata?" Chitin hugged his dolly, then offered it to Chitin.

Chitin hugged the Optimus dolly, making Dotbreak grin widely.

A knock sounded, then Frequency opened the door, "Are you all ready?"

"Almost," Chitin set Dotbreak in the box, tucking a blanket around him as the sparkling babbled to Frequency, showing his dolly.

Boredown slipped in, "Ready for school, younglings?"

Stingray rinsed his cup, setting it aside, "I am, Atar."

Closing the box, Chitin lifted Dotbreak, "Let's go."

Frequency hugged Chitin's shoulders, "I'm proud to show you this wonderful right our Prime insisted on for every mech."

Chitin kissed Frequency's cheek, "I'm glad to be back with you and Ada."

Boredown smirked as he exited to the hall, "We all are. Time to make it better with pursuit of your dreams."

Frequency nodded, guiding Chitin out, "I did research last night and we do seem to be missing fashion designers. That could be a nice job if you have interest, Stingray."

Stingray closed the door and joined them at the elevator, "I heard Rampage has a lot of success with bringing over our ally's food. Is there demand for that in fashion?"

"He has. The steak and potatoes is quite excellent. He's revived many Cybertronian dishes as well. My first taste of an Iaconian meal here brought tears to my optics. I remember my Ada saving up so we could have a fancy meal as a family before I met Dotter," Frequency laughed, "They said a family who eats together will bring good fortune for all. It seemed true when I ran into Dotter."

"Then we should get together often," Stingray stated as they enter the elevator, "I want only the best for all of us."

Boredown guffawed, "After everything on Cybertron, we have earned it."

The doors closed and they descended to a long day of exploring.


	9. Chapter 9

Stingray fidgeted as they sat waiting for Dotbreak to be brought back from assessment.

Chitin leaned into Frequency chatting about the Daywatch and Nightwatch.

Boredown patted Stingray's shoulder, "He'll be okay. We made sure they were aware of his condition and he's a sweetie."

"I want him to have a better start than me, Atar. I want to erase all his hurts and make sure he thrives," Stingray whispered.

"Now you know how we felt when you took your first steps into the universe. However, the entire caste system was against us. He's only his missing armor and that will be fixed soon by the protoform team. He may be spoiled rotten if we aren't careful."

Stingray sighed, "I don't want him to be a bad mech. I have a lot of regrets to make up for."

Boredown bumped his helm with Stingray's, "Between you and me, Pointbreak wouldn't let him even if we did."

The door opened and a mech, Zapper, beckoned them in, "We are ready for you, Stingray, Chitin."

Chitin, seemingly unruffled, gracefully got up and walked through the door. Stingray felt jittery as he followed his bond into the room, Boredown and Frequency following.

"Please sit," Zapper pulled up a chair as he gently placed a servo on Dotbreak's box, "I look forward to discussing Dotbreak with you both."

Chitin sat primly, optics focused on the mech. Stingray sat as if he was going to an execution.

"Dotbreak places high on verbal already so we'll work with you all to ensure he keeps pace. He has good motor skills so we recommend getting toys like balls, stacking cubes and beads on a string. There are shops where you can pick up these items to help him at home. We would like to have him start on color recognition, so if you can get a variety of colored toys, that will help him."

Stingray felt his shoulders ease as Zapper continued listing areas and items to help Dotbreak.

"We would love to place him in a class immediately, but we don't want to isolate him due to his armor. You said that the protoform team is already working on fitting him with replacements?"

Chitin nodded, "They updated us a little while ago that within four orns they'll be ready to fit him and then in another two to adhere the new armor."

"Then why don't we wait until he's had a decaorn or two to get use to his new armor. You can start with these exercises at home," Zapper handed over a datapad, pointed out the first set, "When he's gotten use to these, then you can expand. If you have questions, you can contact me anytime. I want to make sure his time in school is happy and productive."

Chitin nodded, "Are there other toys or items we should get so he has them?"

"Several of the genitors have said that story time is a good bonding activity. There are a lot of books available for you to read to Dotbreak from both Cybertron and Earth. There are many genitor groups that meet after school if you want to get introduced. The community boards say where they meet and when."

Chitin nodded, "Anything else we need to know?"

"When he's in class, there will be conferences to discuss his progress, revisit his education plans, answer questions if you have more later. Once every four decaorns, you'll need to be in class to help as that is part of our education system. He won't initially be in a class where there are human children, but as he improves he may join a class a class with them. We'll discuss how he can interact safely when the time comes."

Stingray hesitated then asked, "Would we schedule play time with them to get him use to them?"

Zapper grinned, nodded happily, "We can do that. We can also have him in a mixed group where he can see how others interact with them. We have several high end sparklings like him that play well with the human children so we can adjust as needed."

Stingray looked at Chitin, then stated, "I think those are all the questions I have."

Chitin agreed so Zapper handed over a datapad for them to approve the current education plan.

Copies were sent to them and their Atars and Adas.

"I imagine you have a long day planned, so I hope you enjoy the colony," Zapper stood, then looked down at Dotbreak, "I'll see you in a couple decaorns, Dotbreak."

Dotbreak cheeped uncertainly before looking up at Chitin, "Ata?"

"Let's go, sparkling," Chitin picked up the box, "Thank you, Zapper."

"No, thank you. Being around sparklings all day is my pleasure."

They walked out amazed at all their sparkling would soon have.

Boredown hugged Stingray and Chitin, "Time for you to go get assessments. We'll sit with Dotbreak while you see what you need to succeed at the University."

Frequency nodded sagely, "When that is done, we can take a break for a meal before going to the shops for more toys."

* * *

A joor later, Stingray felt dizzy once he walked out of the university with his assessment, Chitin's arm looped with his helping him stay steady.

He could go to school. He could learn anything he wanted. It was both a heartening and destabilizing experience.

Frequency had Dotbreak's box on his lap, talking with the sparkling who looked upset.

Stingray stiffened when he saw who chatted with his Atar.

Strikeout.

Chitin pinged him, :Don't react to him. Ignore him.:

:If he did anything to hurt Dotbreak.: Stingray growled.

:He'll have all of us to contend with,: Chitin stated icily, surprising Stingray.

He'd never heard Chitin so arctic before.

They joined Frequency who looked up, "See Dotbreak, your genitors are back."

Dotbreak looked up, sniffled.

Both hugged the box, soothing him with their words and smiles.

Dotbreak shook his fists, making distressed noises.

"We'll have to take him back home," Chitin looked at Frequency, "That the closest, right?"

Frequency paused then shook his helm, "There's someplace closer. The pool is enclosed and we can cuddle him safely there. Follow me."

"Boredown," Stingray fretted as Chitin pulled him into moving.

"Nothing is going to happen to him, especially with three Daywatch patrolling nearby," Frequency walked quickly, "Dotbreak first, younglings."

By the time they reached the pool Dotbreak was crying, begging with "Ada! Ata!"

Nerves taunt with stress at their sparkling's upset, they wanted to cry in relief when the doors finally cycled and they could walk to a table.

Setting the box down, opening it, Stingray was first to pick up their bawling sparkling and cuddle him.

"Shh. It's okay. We're here," Stingray swayed, hoping Dotbreak's tears would stop.

"Is he okay?" A kind voice asked.

Stingray looked over to the elder standing nearby, "We couldn't cuddle him while he was in the box."

The elderly mech nodded, as more elders walked over, "Does he need a quiet spot? The far side of the pool has pleasant music playing."

Stingray considered, looked at Chitin who held the Optimus dolly, "What do you think, Chitin? Worth a shot?"

"Let's try it. Maybe sit down?"

"I'll carry the box," Frequency offered, "Go on over and get him calmed."

"Thank you, Atar," Chitin turned out the elder, "Thank you, elder."

"If he gets hungry, the nice little shop over there offers treats," the mech smiled before walking off.

* * *

It took nearly a joor to get Dotbreak calmed down.

Boredown, Dotter and Pointbreak had joined them by the time Dotbreak stopped crying, clutching Chitin like he'd disappear.

Stingray sat exhausted, watching the sniffles his sparkling made with a fluttering spark.

He didn't want his sparkling to be upset or to cry. He couldn't take it again.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from beside his pede.

Stingray looked down into the face of a human.

"Um," he replied.

"You look tired. Do we need to call a medic for you?" the little mech asked gently.

"I'll be fine. Just need to get my sparkling calmed down. Thank you for your concern."

The mech looked over to Chitin and Dotbreak, "Is he lonely?"

Chitin turned smiled, "He had a bad episode and we couldn't get him out of the box fast enough."

"Box?" the little mech looked the way Stingray pointed wearily, "He can't be out in Mars' air?"

Chitin knelt, "A bad mech took his armor. He's more vulnerable than the other sparklings so he has to be in the box or our carry hold. We appreciate your attention. We hope we are not keeping you from something more important."

"No. We just finished our swim. My mom went to chat with some nice mechs who are here everyday like us."

Dotbreak made a little chirp.

Stingray noted his sparkling looked at the human mech curiously.

"Hi," the little mech greeted, "I hope you feel better."

"Cheep. Ata?" Dotbreak looked back up at Chitin then pointed to the mech.

"That's a nice human sparkling, Dotbreak," Chitin cooed, "He's asking if you are alright."

"Ada, chirp, beep!" Dotbreak pointed to Stingray.

Stingray reached out, only to have Dotbreak point again.

At the Optimus dolly in Stingray's lap.

Stingray offered the dolly, "You want this, Dotbreak?"

Dotbreak took the dolly, hugged it, then offered it to the little mech.

Chitin blinked, then said to the confused mech, "Dotbreak wants you to hug his dolly."

"Sure," he took the dolly, hugged it, and then handed it back, "Thank you!"

Dotbreak chortled, making happy noises.

"He looks happy now," the human mech turned as a voice echoed their way, "My mom is calling. I hope to see you later."

"Thank you," Chitin smiled, "Until all are one."

The mech grinned, "Until all are one. Bye!"

They watched him return to his genitor who smiled at them and nodded before leaving.

Dotbreak chatted, holding his dolly in a tight hug, looking up happily.

"I hope this is the only time this happens," Stingray slumped, "This is hard."

"We'll just memorize the safe locations where we can let him out of the box for the next couple of decaorns, Ray," Chitin kissed his helm, "Let's go home. We can stop at the toy shop when we are all recharged."

Dotter gently patted Dotbreak, "You'll make all of us elderly, sparkling."

Dotbreak instead offered his dolly for a hug, which Dotter obliged.

They gathered up, Dotbreak in his box, the rest setting the sitting area back to rights before moving out.

* * *

Chitin woke from recharge to a blissfully silent room.

Yesterday taxed all of them.

Dotbreak dropped off the recharge on the way home so getting him into his crib had been easy.

Stingray looked drained so they talked before going to their berth.

Dotbreak's tears had pulled memories of Heltron's final orns to the fore, haunting Stingray with his failures. Chitin admitted that he'd felt those memories surfacing, but blocked them to focus on their sparkling.

Now he remembered the bad orns.

Some mech had fired into their apartment building when the civil war started on Cybertron, the shrapnel exploding through all the homes.

Heltron had been hit, a wound that slowly killed him. Medical assistance couldn't reach them as the streets filled with Decepticons. Fighting kept everyone pinned. Heltron lingered for orns, crying in pain as they tried to figure a way to get out of the rubble and reach safety. In the end, their sparkling died in their arms, sobs fading into silence.

Chitin sat up, stood before slipping from the room to go to Dotbreak, the pain of being helpless while his sparkling cried prodding him.

He stood over the crib, watching Dotbreak's recharging face.

Nothing bothered him as he clutched his dolly, recharging as if yesterorn hadn't happened.

Chitin couldn't forget.

A ping from Devisplex made him straighten, :Officer Chitin, do you have some time to speak?:

:Of course, Devisplex. Are you doing well?: Chitin tucked the blanket around Dotbreak.

:My repairs will take longer than expected. They will need to do much more to get me ready for returning to city mode. I wanted to let you know.:

:I'm glad they will get you well, Devisplex. Better to take the time and do it correctly once.:

Devisplex sent a nod, :How are you doing?:

:Both our Atars and Adas are here. It's like we were given a second chance to be a family. I'm still trying to believe we are safe.:

Devisplex agreed, :I am having the same disconnect. We were hunted, chased until we reached our Prime. Metroplex and Fortress Maximus are here and we are again family. Peace is something we all will need to get use to.:

Chitin nodded, feeling relieved he wasn't alone, :We all are adjusting. Dotbreak will hopefully be armored within a decaorn. I look forward to taking him outside without the box.:

Devisplex paused, then asked, :Is he alright?:

Chitin sighed softly, replying to his friend's inquiry, :He freaked out yesterorn. Took us a joor to calm him down enough to get him home. We had to take him to a pool first so we could hold him safely. I don't know what set him off and I'm reminded of our first sparkling. The one we failed to protect.:

Devisplex softened his voice, :You did everything to protect Heltron, Chitin. The Decepticons blocked your way to help. They stopped many of us.:

Chitin cocked his helm at the tone in Devisplex's voice, :How did they stop you?:

Devisplex remained silent so long that Chitin wondered if he'd overstepped.

:When the Decepticons attacked the Metrotitan foundries, they killed two younglings who couldn't lift off. We couldn't get to them in time, most of us far out in the universe. They screamed for help, then they were gone. It cut all of us deeply. I thought when I crashed into the world you found me on it was punishment for not finding a way to save them. To travel all the way back to Cybertron and fight. We both made mistakes in the past. We have the wisdom now to be better. To protect this new world with everything we have and ensure our sparklings and younglings never know war.:

Chitin hung his helm, :I'm sorry for reopening old wounds, Devisplex.:

:Those wounds aid us in being stronger now. If yours overwhelm you, contact me. I'll be there for you, Stingray, and Dotbreak.:

:Thank you, Devisplex. You are a good friend.:

:So are you. Until we next speak, Chitin.:

:I'll bring a more cheerful topic next time, Devisplex.:

:As will I. Until all are one.:

Chitin smiled, :Until all are one.:

They disconnected, leaving Chitin alone with his sparkling.

Arms wrapped him, startling him.

"Everything okay, Chit?" Stingray asked.

"Closing old wounds with Devisplex," Chitin said softly, "Remembering the wisdoms we've learned from pain and failure. We'll do better this time."

"Of course we will. We have a high-end sparkling."

Dotbreak woke up and chirped at them sleepily.

* * *

Stingray felt Chitin's mood lighten as he played with Dotbreak, talking happily with their sparkling.

He'd woken to sadness, pain and dejection from Chitin. He'd gone to find his bond.

Chitin's posture next to Dotbreak's crib indicated he spoke with someone else, shifting through various emotions in the privacy of their home.

Sipping his energon, Stingray pondered the previous orn.

Dotbreak had been fine until they'd exited the university.

When Boredown spoke with Strikeout.

Stingray didn't want to think Strikeout intentionally hurt Dotbreak, but the timing made him suspicious. Memories of his time in the gang rose, reminding him Strikeout could be very cold and methodical. They'd hurt many mechs and a few femmes raiding homes, careless of their troubles afterwards. They slipped free of attempts to pin the gang.

Strikeout wouldn't risk it with Optimus Prime leading this colony. Their leader would see through any deception and put down any disturbance to the peace. Too many were war wounded to tolerate more.

Stingray wouldn't ignore signs though. If he saw a net circling his family, Strikeout wouldn't get them. Stingray would make certain of it.

Chitin handed over Dotbreak, "No schemes."

Putting on his innocence, he asked, "What do you mean, Officer Chitin?"

Dotbreak chirped a question, holding up his dolly.

Hugging the dolly, he returned it to Dotbreak as Chitin stared.

Chitin broke first, "I don't know what you are scheming, but you are not adding to your file. You'll stay out of the brig even if I end up there."

"That will look so good on your application to the Daywatch or Nightwatch," Stingray grinned, "I approve."

Rolling his optics, Chitin stalked off to the berth room, "Keep it in here until I return."

Bouncing Dotbreak gently on his knee, Stingray smiled at his giggling sparkling.

No mech would ever harm Dotbreak again. If he had to get a huge sword to make any prospective bonds understand that, he'd do so.

"We are going to get you more toys, my sparkling," Stingray grinned, "School. You get to go to school. This is a game changer. You'll be anything."

Dotbreak burbled, shaking his dolly as Chitin walked back their way.

Mischievously, Stingray nodded, "Of course we'll help you be Prime one orn. Just got to wait for the current one to get tired."

The slap to the back of his helm made Stingray look up at his bond.

"Don't you dare blaspheme, Ray."

"He shook his dolly when I said he'd be anything. He obviously wants to be a Prime," he managed not to smirk at his bond.

"It would help if you didn't radiate bad youngling all over the bond between us, Ray," Chitin picked up Dotbreak, "Don't listen to your Ada. He'll limit you to one path. You could be a musician like Alor."

"Or a mad scientist like Wheeljack?" Stingray teased as the door opened.

"Don't jest about that," Frequency stated, "He's one of the reasons we have space bridges back."

"Then Dotbreak can follow in his pedes!" Stingray smirked then.

His Atar stepped in shaking his helm, "You better not say that where the Adas can hear, Stingray. Pointbreak is still capable of teaching you lessons."

Frequency pulled out of his carry hold a bag, "We hit the store already for the toys. Including these."

Two new dollies, one of Pointbreak, the other of Dotter.

Dotbreak squealed, reaching out with servos.

Frequency handed the dollies over, "Now you can hug the Adas even if they aren't here."

Chatting with his new dollies, Dotbreak sat in the circle of his family.

Chitin and Frequency entered the kitchen to prepare a meal, leaving Stingray with his Atar and sparkling.

:Atar?: Stingray ventured.

:What sparkling?: Boredown scowled.

:What did Strikeout want with you? I am only asking,: he added swiftly, :as I have a bad feeling in my spark about the timing yesterday.:

Boredown smirked slightly, :Picked up on it like I did. Good. He implied you were stolen by Chitin. He sent a look towards Dotbreak in the middle that practically screamed, 'Die now'. Not very smart to do with a mech like me who watched you and Strikeout grow up on the wrong side of the law.:

:That is why Dotbreak was crying when we came out. He knew Strikeout meant him harm.: Stingray wanted to track the mech down and punch him offline.

:Don't think about slipping back into gang ways, sparkling: Boredown sent him a hard look.

:I won't stand by as another sparkling cries and I'm helpless. Don't ask that of me,: Stingray picked up Dotbreak, cuddling sparkling and dollies.

Boredown snorted then pulled out of his carry hold two items, holding them out to Stingray, "I spoke with the artists and they said this should get you started on designs. One of the humans who Prime trusts said to check out this list of fashion magazines, videos and coverage."

Stingray blinked as he read the extensive list his Atar sent him via a ping, taking the sketch pad and box, "So many?"

"Humans love fashion. The mech said that there are historical records with fashions from the past if that helps. They are a wonderful people. I find myself surprised by how alike we all are. As if Primus made us both just to find each other," Boredown shook his helm, "If we had them perhaps our war would have ended long ago."

Stingray looked at the gift he'd been given, felt tears falling.

"Ada?" Dotbreak patted Stingray's chassis, offering the dolly of Dotter.

"I'm happy," Stingray hugged dolly and sparkling, "This is our dream to live."


	10. Chapter 10

Chitin peeked in on his bond, wondering why he felt so many disparate emotions from him.

Stingray sat with Dotbreak, playing with the dollies as Dotbreak chatted.

Frequency pinged Chitin, :Something wrong?:

:Yesterday, Ray's former lover drew aside Boredown. I think he did something that set Dotbreak off. Like maybe he gave an aura that reminded the sparkling of whoever killed his Ada.:

Frequency pulled Chitin closer to the oven, :I noticed that mech sent a glare my way. I thought he was upset with me. I would have walked off with Dotbreak, but you showed up. What's the mech's deal?:

:He is the leader of the gang Stingray ran with. His name is Strikeout. I know that most of the crimes Stingray is accused of were in partnership with that mech. There's something wrong in his processor. He needs help before something bad happens.: Chitin worried his servos, :I don't want any more trouble for this family. The war is over.:

:Drama knows no boundary, war or peace,: Frequency kissed Chitin's helm, :We are stronger together. If needed, we can work with the Daywatch to prevent an issue. This colony is only as strong as its firmest member.:

Chitin leaned into Frequency, :I'm afraid I'm the weakest.:

:You helped Devisplex to get back into space, protected him from the inside as you made your way here. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, my sparkling. Strikeout will find us formidable if he presses us.: Frequency heated up his side, reminding Chitin of his younger orns when he'd hurt himself or been spark broken, curling up beside his Atar for safety and warmth.

The comfort eased Chitin's spark. He had support from his Atar, his Ada. No matter what struck, he wasn't helpless.

They finished the meal and carried it out to the three playing with the dollies.

"So, what are the dollies doing?" Chitin sat beside his bond.

"Not sure," Stingray took a bite of the meal as Dotbreak giggled to Frequency, shaking the Pointbreak dolly, "Could be a party or a fight."

Chitin snorted, "Only you would confuse the two."

Dotbreak noticed Chitin and turned, waving his arms excitedly.

"Ata! Chirp, beep," he offered the Dotter dolly.

Chitin smiled, taking the dolly, "This is your Atar's Ada. Dotter."

"Do?" Dotbreak tried.

"Dotter. I know you can do it, my sparkling," Chitin handed the dolly back.

"Dodo, dodo," Dotbreak chanted hugging the dolly.

Frequency chuckled, "Better not let Dotter know he's being called an extinct bird."

"What do you mean?" Chitin asked.

Frequency smiled, "Here, access this. It's a database for human sayings and knowledge. They have some lovely turn of phrases. Also, the senior Autobots will use the terms as a sign of respect for our allies. A dodo was a bird that went extinct due to human interference. I don't think Dotter will appreciate the comparison."

"We'll work with Dotbreak," Boredown picked up the sparkling, "Who's the good sparkling?"

"Bodo," Dotbreak hugged Boredown.

Frequency smirked, "Well, Bodo, I wonder what he'll call me and Pointbreak."

"No clue but it will be adorable," Boredown grinned, "I sent a vid of this to both Dotter and Pointbreak."

"Vid?" Chitin frowned.

Frequency sighed, "You can share a short little video from your memory with others. By the time you were old enough to start using it, they weren't teaching it, and we didn't get a chance to teach you."

Stingray rubbed his helm, "I had mine disabled due to my...criminal days. Made it harder to get at evidence in my helm."

"Get it enabled," Chitin scowled, "I had a separate recorder on me as part of being an officer. That was used for evidence not my memories. Memories were deemed unreliable by the leadership."

"They would. Someone with a spark could view a situation with compassion," Frequency sighed, "An image wouldn't."

Boredown snorted, "I'm not surprised this one," he poked Stingray, "Had it disabled. Missed out on keeping vids of your life."

Like Heltron.

Chitin slumped at the realization he could have shared the happy moments of Heltron's life with his family. The joy the sparkling had exploring their bare apartment.

Frequency slid an arm around him, "We missed out on so many teachings and family time. Let's make a pact to share everything. To be solid against any enemy to our happiness."

Boredown gave a sharp nod, "I so give my oath to defend this family's happiness. With my sword, too."

His grin made Chitin snort, resisting a full laugh, "I see where Ray got that idea. My oath to defend this family's happiness."

Stingray rolled his optics, "There you go again, making a good mech out of me."

Chitin glared until Stingray chuckled.

"I give my oath to protect this family's happiness. I can't promise I won't do it through a crime or in that grey area between law and chaos."

Frequency nodded, "I give my word to be a defender of this family's happiness."

Dotbreak cheeped, then said, "Ata, Ada!"

"We all have given oath. Let's make sure Dotbreak doesn't have to be the one to keep it," Boredown picked up the sparkling, "Play time."

Chitin learned how to make a vid and send it to his Ada. Happiness shared was better than happiness hoarded.


	11. Chapter 11

Stingray woke to a ping he didn't want to acknowledge.

Strikeout wanted a meeting, immediately.

He pondered a moment as he lay in his bond's arms. Stingray would have been conflicted before meeting Devisplex, but now he knew the action to take.

:Strikeout, I will not meet you. I have given you my answer. By the way, laying with a turbofox is really fun. You should try it.:

He got no response, so Stingray curled closer to his bond and smiled back into recharge.

Later he sat with Chitin, going over their educational plans, playing with an eager Dotbreak.

"I think you should take art history and study this human course that is available online. Then afterwards meet up with the artist guilds to start making connections," Chitin selected the options on the screen, "We'll both be in educational sessions to get us up to standards for writing and basics. I'll take law classes so I can continue on Daywatch or Nightwatch assuming they assign me a patrol."

Stingray grinned mischievously, "Why not be my model for the fashions and we make it a family business?"

Chitin whirled, looking shocked out of his processor.

Stingray eased closer, "We can go to the same classes, then come home to study together. All of us on the same schedule."

Chitin put his servos on his hips, "You just want to interface."

Stingray leaned in, "That is a nice bonus. Plus I can be with you all orn long."

Frowning, he picked up Dotbreak, swaying with the sparkling as he babbled with his trio of dollies, "Why don't you come join me in my classes then? We can have you walking the same patrols. I'm sure your background could be useful in spotting trouble."

Stingray threw back his helm and laughed, "Me? A Nightwatch mech? I think Primus would throw a rod if I did that. Nah, I'll be a fashion designer. You'll keep the peace while I make it with designs."

Chitin pulled Stingray into his arms, hugging both his sparkling and his bond, delighting Stingray, "I love that plan. Let's do that."

"I'm thinking we could swing by and pick up lunch. Then we get Dotter and Pointbreak along with our Atars to a pool. We'll eat together, laugh, maybe accidentally dump one of them into the water?"

Chitin snorted, "All but the last, Ray."

"As you wish, Chit."

They kissed, then loved on Dotbreak.

Pinging the other family members for the meetup, they packed up Dotbreak with his dollies before leaving for lunch.

Stingray wrapped an arm around his bond, enjoying the gift of walking down streets exactly as those on Cybertron during the Golden Age. Crowds flowed along, pausing at lights to let traffic by.

Home. He finally found home. His sparkling would live here and thrive.

They entered the cafe, ordered for their impromptu lunch. They chatted with other couples, learning about more gifts available to them, like a bookstore where authors worked in full view. A music store had just opened offering both Cybertronian and human style songs and instruments for shoppers to pick up. A couple recommended classical music from a human called Mozart.

Stingray stored the lunch boxes in his carry hold as they made plans to swing by and check out the stores. Maybe with Dotter and Pointbreak.

They stepped into the sidewalk, turned to walk to the pool.

"Stingray!"

Stingray reacted to the malice, moving to stand between Dotbreak, Chitin and the speaker.

Pedestrians made a corridor as three obviously high caste mechs marched towards them.

Chitin gripped his arm, whispered, "Ray, this is not who you are."

"You stole from me," the first mech towered over Stingray, scowling deeply.

"I haven't stolen anything," Stingray replied, noting out of the corner of his optic Strikeout.

A smirking Strikeout.

Trap.

"You stole from my home on Cybertron, Stingray," the mech reached out to grab him.

Stingray made to move forward, when he suddenly had Dotbreak in his servos, the sparkling looking distressed.

"Sir," Chitin faced the taller mech calmly, "Whatever accusations you wish to make against this mech should be filed with the courts. There all your grievances will be addressed their due."

The mech sneered, "A gang member serving time? Not likely with one this slimy."

Stingray nearly lunged at the mech for the tone he used with his bond.

A cry startled him, making him look down into Dotbreak's teary face.

"It's alright Dotbreak. We'll get you to the pool," Stingray's spark fluttered with his sparkling's distress, though Dotbreak patted the wall of the box, sniffling.

"You are not taking a high caste sparkling," the mech reached out.

Stingray felt the old routines start up, his leg bracing to kick, to defend his sparkling from this aggressor.

Chitin deflected the servo easily and oddly enough respectfully, "That sparkling is formally adopted by Stingray. You need to take a step back, sir."

"You aren't Daywatch," the mech raised his servo to strike out.

"He's a policemech," a cool voice stated as an elderly high caste femme stepped out of the crowd, "Who told you this mech stole from you? As I recall, no mech nor femme could identify who broke into your home and ransacked it."

"It doesn't matter," the high caste mech snapped.

Chitin lifted his chin, "Did that mech over there tell you about Stingray?"

The entire crowd turned to Strikeout who lost the smirk an instant before optics landed on him.

"Why does it matter?" the high caste mech snarled.

"Simple, sir," Chitin smiled patiently, "The only one who would know it was your home broken into would be the police, and the burglar himself."

"How would you know that?" the high caste mech demanded.

"Because, sir, I'm the mech Stingray attempted to seduce the orn your home was broken into. I arrested him and hauled him to jail. I secured him and was in the midst of writing the report when dispatch sent the officers to your home. There should be records to prove the timing."

Stingray stared as the high caste mech backed up, considered Chitin, then whirl to Strikeout.

Strikeout shook his helm as if in disappointment, "I told you the truth. Are you going to believe the mech Stingray is bonded to, or the one telling the truth?"

Chitin looked at Strikeout, "Sir, you told this mech Stingray broke into his home?"

"I told the truth," Strikeout reiterated.

A tiny blue mech came forward, "Really? How about when you fired into the apartment building off Grit road? The one that set off the Grit siege and kept mechs pinned between Decepticons and Autobots for orns. You going to tell the truth about that?"

Stingray felt his processors fritz, "You fired into our apartment building?"

Chitin stared at Strikeout, "You fired into that building?"

The blue mech looked up at Chitin, then Stingray looked baffled, "You're the Atar and Ada of Heltron, aren't you?"

Stingray growled at Strikeout, "You fired the shot that fatally injured my sparkling?"

"That sweet spark...I'm sorry," the blue mech reached out, touched Stingray, "I didn't mean to reopen old wounds."

Chitin shivered, then backed up, "Daywatch, I will have to abstain from taking him in."

"Oh, don't worry," a voice stated, "I'm happy to take him in for disturbing the peace."

Strikeout looked at the huge Daywatch mech standing there, "I'm not disturbing the peace."

"You set off these mechs," the Daywatch mech looked at the high caste group, "to attack this mech. Not very neighborly."

"I did nothing," Strikeout replied calmly as the Daywatch mech approached.

"Strikeout, you are charged with disturbing the peace. Come with me peacefully."

Strikeout snootily lifted his helm, "I have nothing to hide."

"Then you'll walk with me?" The Daywatch mech waved to three more at the edge of the crowd, "My team are happy to speak with you at length."

Strikeout stalked by, "I will walk."

The Daywatch looked over the crowd, "Would those involved with this come as well to set the record straight?"

Chitin looped his arm with Stingray's, "We are unfortunately deeply involved."

The blue mech sighed, "So am I. The bond is gonna kick my aft to the Matrix. Going to miss lunch again."

Stingray offered one of their meals before following the Daywatch, "Here, at least you'll eat."

They walked to the Watch station to give their statements.


	12. Chapter 12

Chitin sat between Dotter and Pointbreak, waiting for Stingray. Frequency held a fussy Dotbreak, singing to him in his box. Boredown had gone to get drinks.

Stingray came out of the office, rubbing his helm, a baffled expression on his face.

"Ray?" Chitin worried as he got up.

"I'm okay. We may need to appear in court. It kinda hurts knowing now who caused...," he pulled Chitin into a hug, "I don't want to go back to those orns."

"We'll stand, remember. Happiness first," Chitin laid his helm on Stingray's shoulder.

Pointbreak sighed, getting to his pedes, "It's been a very draining several orns. I for one want to go relax and be simply a family. The past can stay behind us."

Boredown came back in, "Here. Try this."

Chitin took the offered bottle, then sipped it.

He blinked, savored the bubbly sweetness, "What is this?"

"Rampage made it from a human drink called cola," he handed Stingray another bottle, "You free to go?"

"For now. Court will come later," Stingray chugged the bottle, smiled, then took Dotbreak's box, "Well, my sparkling. You definitely mirror your Atar. Timing your protests to keep me on the right side of the law."

Chitin felt lighter from Stingray's joking tone, "We missed lunch. Why don't we go get some food?"

"Yes," Stingray bumped helms with Chitin, "I'm so glad I ran into you Chitin. You made me better."

Love flared through their bond, "I forgive you for ruining my paint that night."

Stingray blinked, then looked sheepish, "Won't happen again, Officer."

They laughed as they left, moving towards a better future. One where they lived within Devisplex's city, worked at what they dreamed while raising a sparkling they loved with all their sparks, never far from family and happiness.

* * *

We have reached the end of this story. Please go read Diego Diaries, the story that inspired this one. It is a wonderful and fun rump from fellow author arctapus.

May all of you be safe this day and those that follow, with smiles and laughter to lighten everything.


End file.
